Maybe Someday
by KATburglar
Summary: Why?That was the question Sanji always asked himself
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Why?That was the question Sanji always asked himself. Why did Luffy ask him to join hs crew? Why do Zoro and I fight so much? But those were answered. There were some that remaine Why did Zoro have a crush on me? Why have I not told him how I feel? And most of all. Why do I love him?

_Flashback_

_Sanji was busy making dinner when Luffy walked in the kitchen begging for meat. _

_"Sanjiiiii! Where's my meattt!" Luffy practically screeched into Sanji's ears. "Just wait you black hole." Sanji said as he kicked his rubbery bundle of joy called his captain out the door. "And if you come, back you're gonna get no meat, and a boot in your face." _

_"Does that apply to me too Curlybrow" came a gruff voice outside the door. "What do you want you stupid marimo?" Sanji said not really being in the mood to fight. "Well exuse me if I came to get some sake." Zoro said in an overly dramatic voice. At that Sanji fumed. "Shut up you marimo-head. I'm not in the mood for you." Sanji said choking back tears as he remembered his past for a second._

_Zoro saw that the cook really was not in the mood, and that he was holding in his tears, so Zoro got serious. Hey cook. What's wrong." Zoro asked feeling concerned for Sanji. When Sanji did not answer Zoro got worried. "Sanji! Tell me what's wrong."_

_Then, Sanji broke. "Zoro!" Sanji cried, flinging himself at the swordsman. "It was horrible. I don't know how he lived, or I lived. The memory won't go away. Make it go away!" By the time Sanji was done he was practically screaming into Zoro's shirt. Good thing nobody was on board or they would have heard. "Sanji." Zoro said calmly, "Calm down. Breathe. Sit down and tell me what's the matter." Sanji was offended that Zoro was treating him like he was crazy. The memory messing with his mind. "Why would you care? You never did before." The cook shouted to the swordsman. "Because Your my nakama!" Zoro shouted louder to Sanji. "No! You always fight with me,and you never said that we were nakama before. So why now?" Sanji said, getting angrier by the second._

_Zoro realised that it was time to let th cat out of the bag. Zoro took a deep breath, then looked Sanji straightin the eye. "Sanji. I have a..." The rest was a mumble as the swordsman turned around, so Sanji could not hear him. "What was that marimo?" Sanji said walking towards Zoro. Zoro stepped back, and tried again. "Sanji. I have a c-c-cr...AAAHHH! Why can't I say this!. Sanji was mad. No. He was furious. This baka thought that he could mess with him. Another wrong accusation. Sanji tackled the swordsman and rolled until Zoro was pinned under Sanji's arms and legs._

_"Zoro!Tell me!" Sanji said getting closer to the swordsman's face. Zoro thrashed and tried to get out of this situation. "No!Now why are you upset today? This is not like you." At that Sanji scoffed, "Oh! What do you know about me? Oh Great Swordsman." "I know enough to notice that your not yourself today." Then , while they were arguing, Zoro's secret came out. "When did you notice me at all"Sanji said, on the verge of tears, "I'v always noticed you" Zoro said, not taking notice of what he was saying. "Why Zoro! Why have you noticed me." "Because...BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Zoro shouted, startlingSanji. Zoro, finally taking notice of what he said ran out of the room._

_Flashback_

For the rest of the day the two of them never made eye contact or spoke to each other. Before the two of them went two sleep, the same thought was running through.

'Why did I say that' Thought Zoro

'Why did he say that' Thought Sanji

Then the two of them went to sleep, having nightmares that frightened them both.


	2. Sanji's night

**Sorry that the last chapter was short and suck-ish i promise that it will get better**

**Sanji's nightmare**

Sanji's night did not go so well.

Sanji kept having dreams of his past or Zoro. Deciding that he could use a drink, Sanji got off his hammock, wiped the sleepiness from his eyes, and went to the kitchen. Only to trip over multiple things in the process. After his cool drink of water, Sanji got a really bad headache from trying to forget his problems, so he just let them play through his head. To help calm himself, Sanji went out and took a cigarett.

Pictures flashed through Sanji's mind creating a painful memory for said person. No matter how hard he tried to get away from the past, he could not. It was like that famous saying, "You can't escape your past." muttered Sanji bitterly. Sanji, finally realising that his problem was not going to go away, decided to close his eyes to go to the memory. The heat was the first thing he remembered. The sun radiating down in that one spot making every second hotter and hotter. Then, the moon, the only reminder that he is still living. Seeing the the sky from the ground instead of being dead and, seeing it from above.

The worst feeling was the loneliness. Knowing that you have no family, that you are alone, and that you could die and nobody would know.

That thought was what sent Sanji over the edge. Sanji slammed his hands on the railing so hard that he was oblivious to the footsteps coming close to him. "Damn. Damn my past. Damn him. Damn...me." Sanji could not control himself as the sobs finally took over. Sliding down to the ground. Sanji pulled his legs into his chest, laid his head in his legs, and sobbed. He was still oblivious to the footsteps getting closer to him.

Soon Sanji felt someone wrapping their ams around him, slowly, rocking him back and forth. "Sanji calm down. Calm down. Whater it is, it's okay." Said a deep voice on his side. The images from his past, the thoughts of his past, the thoughts of Zoro, Zoro being there, and the lack of sleep was making Sanji dizzy. Sanji's vision was getting blurry, and he tried to tell Zoro, but Zoro was getting blurry also. Sanji tried to tell Zoro, but all that came out was, "Zoro...I-"

Then, Sanji passed out, the last he heard was Zoro quietly screaming his name, and telling him he was going to get Chopper.

**Yes! Another chapter done. Please review I am good with critasism tell me what is bad what you want or maybe something good.**

**Next chapter is Zoro Pov**


	3. Zoro's night Part 1

**i own nothing**

Zoro's nightmare

**Part 1**

_Zoro was running. Running where? He did not know. Running from? He did know that. He was running from his thoughts. _

_"Why Zoro!" Boomed a loud voice. 'That sounds like Sanji' Thought Zoro while he was running "Why have you noticed me." Came the voice again, 'Damn it is Sanji.' Zoro remembered the events of yesterday, and tried to cover his ears. That did not work. "Because...BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" That echoed in Zoro's head. Taunting him. Mocking him. Reminding him of what he could not have. And that upset him._

_"You are disgusting." Came Sanji's taunting voice. Sanji soon appeared in front of Zoro, stopping him from running. Sanji, then, grew about ten times bigger than Zoro. Looking at him like he was just a mere speck of dust. Sanji's voice came back, more taunting then ever. "I'm a ladies man okay. I do not go out with guys, and even if I did. __**I would NEVER go out with you!" **__Sanji practically screamed down to Zoro. "Oh!" Sanji said in a fake kind voice. "Are you upset? Did that make you sad? Well people like you don't deserve kindness." _

_Zoro had enough and ran around Sanji, but after a couple of steps Zoro saw something he never thought he would have to see again. Three boys appeared in front of him, and instantly Zoro knew what they were here for._

**Please review**


	4. Zoro's night Part 2

**Just to clarify Zoro is dreaming. AND TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. JULY 13!**

**I own Johnny and Donny**

* * *

Zoro's night part 2

_Zoro had enough and ran around Sanji, but after a couple of steps Zoro saw something he never thought he would have to see again. Three boys appeared in front of him, and instantly Zoro knew what they were here for._

_Before him stood three boys. A very skinny boy, a chubby boy, with his finger up his nose, and a mysterious person in a black cloak. Zoro had to keep his cool with these guys because he has not seen them in about fifteen years. Zoro, who had a shocked expression on his face, quickly put on a relaxed expression on his face, and tried to act nonchalant. "Hello. How are you doing scrawny, dummy, and mystery man." Zoro said calm, cool, and collective. "Shut up." said the really skinny boy. "It's Johnny and Donny." "Not the way I remember it." Said Zoro as fast as lightning. _

_Johnny, was a skinny boy who was about to Zoro's shoulders, wearing a red and white long sleeve shirt with light jeans and red Jordan sneakers. Johnny was not the most handsome boy, but he was pretty close. With black hair that reached his shoulders, and had bangs that covered half of his eyes. Johnny also had a weird color purple for his eyes which looked good on him. He also had fierce determination like Zoro._

_Donny was a small, chubby, boy who had in a green shirt, light-colored jeans, and caramel colored eyes and hair. "So." Said Donny, his voice loud and squeaky. "I hear that your still into your old habits. Dating guys, and all that other disgusting stuff you did." Donny said with a not so pretty snort laugh at the end. "Hey." Said Johnny, his voice calm, deep, and taunting. "Did you notice our little friend over their." He said pointing to the guy/girl in the black cloak. "Only since you guys appeared." Replied Zoro. "Well, I think that you would like to see who is in that cloak." "I don't care, but I am pretty sure that your going to show me anyway." That got a rise out of Johnny, but he only snapped his fingers, and the person in the cloak started taking it off. What Zoro saw had him waking up screaming ._

_Sanji was the mystery man in the black cloak._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed as he fell out of his hammock. Good thing all the boys slept loud or they would have heard him. Luffy was hanging half-on, half-off his hammock saying something about being Pirate King. and all the meat he could eat. Usopp was laying face down on his hammock muttering something about his 8,000 men and being captain. Chopper was on his hammock whispering something about a cure and medicine. Brook was humming a tune and saying cords of a violin solo to the song. Franky was in his signature pose, on his side, almost screaming something about super and the best ship sailing. Zoro noticed that the cook was missing and heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen. Zoro stood up out of his hammock and stretched a little. While Zoro was walking to the door, he was about five steps away from the door, Chopper grabbed onto his leg and he almost fell. Getting Chopper off his leg softly, Zoro resumed his voyage to the kitchen.

Zoro got a bottle of saké out of the refrigerator, and soon heard the sound of Sanji's lighter and listened to the cook smoke. Then, Zoro heard Sanji say, "You can't escape your past." Zoro went to go see what was wrong with his nakama. They might fight a lot, but Zoro would help Sanji for two reasons. One, Sanji is part of the crew. And two, Zoro still has a crush on Sanji. Zoro then heard Sanji bang on the railing saying, "Damn. Damn my past. Damn him. Damn...me." Zoro got closer to Sanji, until he was around the corner from Sanji. Zoro turned the corner and the first thing he saw was Sanji on the floor, crying. He walked over to Sanji and wrapped his arms around Sanji, and rocked him, to comfort him and make him feel better. Zoro was never good with words, but he tried anyway. "Sanji calm down. Calm down. Whater it is, it's okay." Zoro saw sanji try to say something to him, buthe was shocked at how Sanji looked. Sanji was getting paler by the minuet, and he was shivering while sweating at the same time. Sanji, finally, could talk, but all Zoro heard him say "Zoro...I-" Then, Sanji went limp in his arms.

-MS-

"Sanji." Zoro said, panicked. "Sanji... Sanji." Sanji finally opened his eyes, slightly, but all he said was, "Sleepy...Zoro." "No, no, no, Sanji. Don't worry. I'm going to get Chopper." And with that said, Zoro pecked Sanji on the lips, knowing that he was going to get his butt kicked for it, and went to go get Chopper.

* * *

**Another chapter made. gotta go celebrate my birthday**


	5. Confessions

Confessions

**sorry that i have not updated in a while. my power went off and i moved to a new place and get no wifi until monday. i am doing this on my cousins tablet at her house**

* * *

The first thing Sanji noticed was that he was in the infirmary. The next thing he noticed was that his head really, really, hurt. "You're finally awake, cook. "Zoro said, though his words really held no anger nor teasing. "Yeah... Well? Aren't you going to tell me how I got here?" Sanji said literally spitting venom. At that Zoro lifted up his head to look at Sanji questionably. "So you don't remember?" Zoro said though it was a rhetorical question. "Okay. Well what is the last thing you remember?" Sanji closed his eyes for a moment and remembered up to when Zoro tried to comfort him, then, it was a blur. "Um... I remember you telling me to calm down, and that it would be okay." Zoro let out a sigh of relief that Sanji did not remember him giving him a kiss before he got Chopper.

"Did you do something last night?" Sanji asked. He saw that Zoro was tense when he asked what he remembered and he saw the sigh that Zoro let out when he told him what he remembered. "No. No, nothing happened." Zoro said calmly, but Sanji was on a ship long enough with Zoro to know that there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Then-"

Sanji was then cut off as Chopper ran into the infirmary, and practically flung himself at Sanji, and started pilling Sanji with questions and checking his pulse. Zoro stood in the corner, laughing at how Sanji was so cute trying to answer Chopper's questions and listening to others. Thinking about how Sanji was cute reminded Zoro of how Sanji's soft lips felt against his. _'If only he would remember.' _Zoro thought sadly as he walked out, but did not show it on his face. "Moss-head." Sanji said as Chopper finished up his tests and questions. "Yeah, curly-brow." Zoro said, smirking. "When do you have lookout?" Sanji said blushing, thankful that chopper left while Zoro was answering. _' If he does not stop being cute I will kiss him breathless.' _Zoro thought, before he said, "After you." "Okay. I have to talk to you later." Sanji said, and they both knew what he wanted to talk about.

Zoro's confession.

* * *

Sanji walked up the ladder with a bottle of saké and wine in his arms. When he went in the first thing he saw was Zoro sitting the window, looking out at the sea, with a sheer look out concentration on his face, like he was trying to figure out the hardest question in the world. Seeing how this conversation would affect the swordsman, Sanji kept his joke to himself. "So... Where should I start with my piles of questions?" Zoro let out a dark chuckle, which held no real humor in it, before answering, "Start anywhere... I can take it." Sanji pondered on what Zoro said before asking, "Are you gay?" "Well... The gender does not matter to me. It's the person that matters to me." Zoro answered the rest of the questions truthfully.

"How many women have you dated?" "One."

"Guys?" "Two."

"Tell me about the guys." Sanji asked, interested for secret reasons. "I would rather not." Zoro said, not really not wanting to go back to his twisted past. "Too bad. You will tell me sooner or later, but at least tell me about the girl." "Okay, but tell me about your past. One day you said, 'It was horrible. I don't know how he lived, or I lived. The memory won't go away. Make it go away!', So you have to tell me about that. Oh, but we have to talk about it tomorrow because it's morning."

Sanji did not even notice that the sun was rising, until zoro said it, so he got up and went to the door. Before he went out the door Zoro muttered, "Scar." "What?" In case I forget, the girl's name was Scarlet, but say Scar and I will know what you mean." "Okay." Sanji said before he went out the door to make breakfast, while Zoro did his morning meditation.

Both of them oblivious to the eye in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Finally. Please review**


	6. Scarlet

Scarlet

**i wrote this at 11:00 at night eating noodles, so it might be random. i don't know. **

**Scarlet is mine. Amellia is my middle name**

The day went by slower than Sanji and Zoro ever thought was possible, but finaly night came, and there was a girl to be talked about.

Sanji sat across from Zoro, with a glass of wine in hand, while Zoro sat on the other side of him, a mug of saké in hand. Sanji brought the drinks, not to get them drunk or tipsy, but to smooth things over. This was ment to be something to help them get along better, not to be akward. "So," Sanji said slowly, "Scarlet, or Scar as you called her. What did she look like?" Sanji wanted to know the basic things about this girl before he asked about her and Zoro's relationship. "Scar ," Zoro said, "Was a very pretty girl. She was very fair-skinned, her eyes were a unique shade of red, her cheeks always had this red hue on them, though she never wore make-up, and her hair, ironicly, was Scarlet, so she told everyone to call her Scarlet. Her real name was Amellia, but she thought it was girly for her." Zoro answered.

"What was her personality like?" Sanji was taken back at how Zoro answered. Zoro never sounded so passionate about anything like that besides his dream. "Well," Zoro said slowly, "She was not an average girl. She was very tom-boy-ish. She never wore skirts, unless it was her friends' birthday party or celebration, but when she did she was beautiful. Her ideal choice of clothing was a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, or really, really, short loose shorts and a tank-top. She always hung out with guys her whole life, but had a couple of friends, who were girls. She was a very laid back person all her life, so that was good."

Zoro laid on his back, with his arms behind his head and continued, "We would sit around on the couch eating popcorn watching a bunch of soap-opras." Here Zoro chuckled, which turned into a full on laugh, "Sometimes we would get so into the soap-opra that we would bet on what would happen, and I almost always lost." After Zoro's laughing died down, he looked at the ground solemly. Sanji was amazed at what Zoro had told him. She sounded like the perfect girl for Zoro. He now wondered if he possibly dated Zoro would he be good enough for him. "Is there anything else I should know about her?" Sanji asked, very interested in this girl.

"There are three more things you should know. One: that her dream was to be the most famous tap dancer. She liked to dance, but tap was her favorite. The first time I asked her why she liked tap dancing she said, 'Its in the middle of ballet and hip-hop.' I did not know what that ment, but after she showed me about a million dance shows I understood. Two: that she was very goofy, and complicated, but very dark. She was always smiling and laughing and when there was a scary movie on she would cuddle with me or cry. She was complicated because if you asked her something she would say a phrase to answer and later give hints for you to figure it out."

At this Zoro sat up and looked at Sanji seriously. "She was very dark because she would read the most disturbing things at times, and after a movie she would hum scary tunes with a smile on her face. But that is not it. When she used to get irritated or the stress would get too much and get to her she would take her hand and run her fingernails down her arm and leave really bad marks. At first I didn't know, but one day she was changing in our room and I didn't know and I saw them. She must have had a bad day because when I asked her why she told me because she needed her legs to dance, and she said it with this creepy smile on her face."

At this Zoro brought his knees to his chest and Sanji sat next to Zoro with his arm around him. "I never saw them before because they faded fast. After we talked I asked this question and it resulted into us screaming. Then suddenly she ran into the bathroom. I knew what she was about to do, so I ran after her and got my hand slammed into the door. When I got my hand slammed she immediately snapped out of it and helped me." Zoro clutched his right hand.

"When we sat on the couch, for the second time in my life I cried. She asked why i was crying and i told her that I wanted her to stop hurting herself and she said okay. She asked what should she do if she wants to vent her anger. I told her that we could spar and she agreed." After Zoro said this Sanji slapped his head and said something, but Zoro was to into his memories that he did not hear. "Scar had this unique way of fighting. She would use dance moves and move so gracefully."

Sanji remembered and asked, "What is the last thing I should know about her?" Zoro looked and said with all the passion and love he had for scarlet.

"She was Kuina's best friend." It was then that Luffy Screamed outside, "FIGHT!"

**everything about scarlet was about me except the appearance, i am single, and the finding out about the hurting. i stopped i just blast music now**


End file.
